Beastiality
by Corolla
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th Division Squad's Captain, vs. Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5th Espada. Beasts in a battle of domination. Not completely in battle, but also in bed. Yaoi, Graphic, a bit bloody. Warning! UkeKenpachi. Rated for a reason.


**A/N : Long time no post/update. Sorry :( Things are going out of hand lately... So um yeah, here's a oneshot between Nnoitra and Kenpachi. It got me really excited when I saw them fight lol. Me lovesh 3. So here ya go, enjoy :D!

* * *

**

Blood, sweat, sand. Anger, agony, pleasure. All mixed up under a painfully ironic blue sky. Santa Teresa and the un-named roughed edged sword dueled and clanged, sending sparks and loud sounds, before Kenpachi managed to cut Santa Teresa and the wielder's cheek. Nnoitra's bleeding face and his frown pretty much got Kenpachi worked up. Kenpachi's beast-like grin showed on his face.

The 5th Espada stood back and stuck out his tongue, preparing his Cero. Kenpachi kept his gaze on Nnoitra's tattooed tongue and golden light blasted towards his way. Of course, he easily blocked the cero. Nnoitra couldn't believe what he saw but he liked it. He liked, no, loved that pure, raw and brute strength. He was enjoying it a lot. He licked his lips and boy, he was turned on.

Kenpachi forgot the last time he had fun. Even Ichigo wasn't this fun. He watched as his opponent licked his lips with that cero-blasting tongue. In a flash, Nnoitra sonido'd and pushed Kenpachi down and trapped him between his arms.

"I dunno why, but I'm so fuckin' turned on right now, Shinigami." Nnoitra panted lightly and grinned his signature toothy smile.

"Hah! I must say the same, Espada! You got one hell of a tongue there." Kenpachi fisted Nnoitra's surprisingly silky hair and pulled him closer. Nnoitra just smirked.

"I'm fully aware of that!" The Espada crashed their lips together and shoved his tongue in to other's mouth. For brute men like them, there was no such thing as tender kisses. Their kiss was hot, passionate, wild, just like how they prefer it to be. Like how their blades dueled, their tongue clashed and battled. Nnoitra's hands skillfully took off his own shirt and laid it down to make bedding for them to lie on later. Kenpachi switched their position, still not breaking the kiss. He made Nnoitra lie on his own tattered clothes and broke the kiss just to catch their ragged breath.

"Fuck, I haven't been this hard for ages!" Nnoitra exclaimed and laughed.

"Prick. You don't play with your boy toy? That kid I just killed."

Nnoitra scowled, "He's no boy toy of mine. He's no better than a dog who follows me around!"

"He wasn't hard to kill at all. You should've trained him more, stupid." Kenpachi's hand roamed around the fair chest while the other caressed the neck. Nnoitra sucked in air when a calloused finger nudged his nipple.

"I concentrate more on my training. I don't have time to deal with weaklings like him." Nnoitra smoothed Kenpachi's hair down and tugged on it.

"Liar, you train yourself but I survived and dodged your cero without a scratch?" The caprain laughed heartily and Nnoitra just scowled.

"Fucktard." Yet again Nnoitra rolled over on top of Kenpachi and crashed their lips together. This time, he ripped off Kenpachi's shihakusho and hakama, revealing him in his naked glory. Seeing Kenpachi's rock hard cock and his perfectly chiseled muscles, Nnoitra grinned and slid his hand between Kenpachi's thigh.

"What the hell are you doing, shinigami?" No, Kenpachi didn't show fear. He was just amused, and a little confused.

"I have a fucking hard cock and you have a hole. Of course I'm gonna fuck you!" He nudged his slim, long finger on Kenpachi's entrance. No lube, no condom, nothing. Nnoitra was kind enough to even stretch the other man.

Kenpachi growled. He wasn't just feeling uncomfortable it was humiliation. But he felt okay with it. It was just a stinging pleasure.

"Taking it quite well, eh? I guess you want more." Nnoitra drew back his finger and slammed his cock into the tight hole. They didn't moan, they growl. Both with similar animalistic growl. Nnoitra started to move and his fingernails scratching on Kenpachi's muscles.

"Ggraah! Fuck, Espada!" Kenpachi fisted Nnoitra's hair and threw his head back. Having a thick, long rod inside of him might not feel that good at first but when that spot was hit, Kenpachi screamed. "If you don't do it harder, I'm gonna kill you!"

And that's Nnoitra's cue to slam even harder, if possible. Nnoitra loved the feeling of being able to dominate the man beneath him, and the silk walls of muscle around him, of course.

"Amazing! You're all smooth and clamping me down inside." Nnoitra laughed and tweaked the hardened pebbles on Kenpachi's chest. Just for the fun of it, Kenpachi tightened his grip on Nnoitra's cock and pulled the man down into a heated kiss. Nnoitra was driven to his limit, and when Kenpachi bit his lower lip until he could taste copper on his tongue, he came deep inside him.

"Shinigami, that was fucking hot." Nnoitra pulled out and marveled the sight below him.

"Ain't done yet." Kenpachi, who still hasn't came pushed his thick cock into Nnoitra, making it seem like the Espada was riding him.

"Ahn~!" Nnoitra's moan slipped through his lips. He was caught totally off guard and covered his mouth. But boy, he loved that delicious pain.

"Capable of moaning, Nnoitra? Then let me hear more!" Kenpachi bucked his hips and thrust deeper and Nnoitra practically screamed.

"Fuck! Zaraki! Argh! Ya ain't gonna hear me moan!"

"Oh yeah? Then I'll make you scream, bitch!" Kenpachi held the fair waist and helped the tall espada to move up and down. Kenpachi grunted at the sudden sharp scratch on his chest, and felt his own blood drawing out. While panting hardly, Nnoitra smeared the blood and licked the residue on his fingers.

"Haah, if I do as you say, it won't be much fun right?" Nnoitra smirked and paid a little revenge by also tightening the grip in his lower back.

"Payback, huh?" Kenpachi shoved deeper and Nnoitra closed his eyes shut and arched his back. Well, he came once more on Kenpachi's chest, overwhelmed by the feeling. For once Kenpachi loved something more than pain, blood and gore. He actually loved Nnoitra's ecstatic face. Kenpachi growled and pull out just in time to shoot his load on Nnoitra's face.

"Fuck yeah!" Nnoitra darted out his long tongue and licked that little something-something on the corner of his mouth. He rolled over and sat beside Kenpachi. No, oh hell no, they don't cuddle after a hot passionate sex. They just lay there, looking up at the fake blue sky and the endless desert.

"So I wonder if I still have to kill you, Shinigami." Nnoitra sighed and scratched his head.

"Stupid, fuck buddies don't kill each other." Kenpachi yawned and ruffled Nnoitra's hair.

"What the hell? Don't touch my hair!" The Espada wanted to punch Zaraki in the face, but he was too tired to do so.

"What are you? A fag?" Kenpachi laughed.

"Hah, you have bells all over your hair."

"It's a useful accessory. Unlike you and your stupid spoon-like outfit." Nnoitra's eye twitched.

"YOU FUCKIN' INSULTED ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SHINIGAMI!"

"Not if I fuck you to submission." Kenpachi kissed Nnoitra and … they started another beast-like 'fight' of domination.

* * *

**A/N : Hahaha whaddaya think? R&R pwease? :3**

**Yumichika : YOU CHEATED ON ME? WITH THAT UGLY EXCUSE FOR A MAN?**

**Kenpachi : Calm down, Yumi...**

**Nnoitra : *sigh* Keep your woman on a leash. And I'm not ugly, bitch.  
**

**Yumichika : WOMAN? *flares up***

**Kenpachi : Yumi, that didn't happen at all. It was just the sick writer's imagination.**

**Nnoitra : As if I'll ever be bottom...**

**Shinji : His cock's too good to miss out. *grin*  
**

**Kenpachi : See? He got his own man to worry about. **

**Yumichika : *calms down and flips hair* Don't ever try to cheat on me.**

**Kenpachi : *hugs* I won't.**

**Nnoitra : Well, happy reunion, shitheads? Come on, let's fuck in the kitchen, Shinji.**

**Shinji : *grins* Kinky. *rawr*  
**


End file.
